Vehicles may include a decklid, liftgate, or tailgate provided at the rear of the vehicle. The decklid or gate release may include an electromechanical device, e.g. a solenoid, configured to release the decklid or gate upon user actuation of an associated switch. It may be desirable to also provide such vehicles with a backup camera, a radar, a lighting module, e.g. for illuminating the license plate or other target surface of the vehicle in low light conditions, and/or a passive entry/passive start (PEPS) module.
In general it may be desirable to group a decklid or gate release switch and any other modules in close proximity to, or on, the vehicle center line to provide facile operation of the switch and coverage for the backup camera, lighting module or PEPS module. Two separate wiring paths may be required for providing an electrical current to the decklid or gate release switch and other modules at the rear of the vehicle. The separate wiring paths and modules associated with the license plate light, rear decklid or gate release, backup camera or radar, etc. may require a cumbersome and expensive assembly procedure.